Talk:Eragon/Archive 1
FA nomination I removed the nomination, for now, because I want to do some major rewriting. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 14:11, 17 June 2006 (UTC) *Good move. Though I think it would make a good FA in the near future, if not now.~User: Red Head Rider Second FA nomination *'Support', the artical has really improved. It's now well writen and has a lot of good miterial. User: Red Head Rider 7:01, 5 August (UTC) *'Support', now that it's written in past tense. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 22:05, 15 August 2006 (UTC) *'Support'. G.He(Talk!) 22:45, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Tenses Are all Inheritance Wikis written in past tense? I don't think that's MLA, but if it's common here I won't change it.--Spyderchan 22:51, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :All of the in-universe articles are written in past tense, as was discussed here. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 23:07, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Eragon (character) on wikipedia I was wondering, as a member of the Wikipedi: Wikiproject Inheritance Trilogy, what anyone here thought of me copying the article and ref-ing it to replace the current Eragon page? Thanks--207.74.115.21 16:46, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia: User:Teh tennisman Editing I was bold and cut down the "Romantic Attachments", "Personality and Abilities", and "Strength and Weaknesses" sections, 1) because they seemed to contain quite a bit of POV, speculation, and/or original research and 2) because they were copied directly from Wikipedia. On top of that, most of the material in those sections has already been covered elsewhere in the article. ← Amina (Speak to me) 22:36, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Romantic Attachments Sounds quite POV on the 'Nausuada' "it is also more likely because they are both human". 'Human' isn't exactly the most exact term in Inheritance, and Eragon is arguably a half-elf half-human... thingy now, due to the Naked-Twin-Elf-Dance (apologies for terminology, I've spent a lot of time reading Anti-Shur'tugal. It doesn't exactly fade from the mind quickly :).) Thus, his lifespan will be far closer to Arya's. I'm a bit biased, myself; while, sanely, Eragon would give up on ever dating Arya and go look for someone else, our bullheaded young Rider will likely get the girl. (*sigh* Even if it requires a major timeskip in Book 3, and unless she dies.) So, uh, can someone tell me if I'm just NPOV, or if that section is? Sorry. 169.229.121.94 22:37, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Erragon = Eragon? In the book Skies of Pern by Anne McCaffery, there is a character named Erragon. (Erragon- Journeyman/Master Starman, Cove Hold - http://www.roedinofpern.co.uk/skieschar.html) See also the Pern Wiki for the name. But... y'know... just remove a redundant 'r', and what d'ya got? ERAGON. Du Shur'tuglar Freohr169.229.121.94 19:47, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :yeah, but this Eragon is a known elf pervert. I doubt Erragon did anything that sick. --The Elf Inquisition 19:18, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Suggested move *'Final Result: Moved to Eragon Shadeslayer and links updated.' G.He(Talk!) 03:22, 10 July 2007 (UTC) I suggest that this page moves to one of the following titles: * Eragon Shadeslayer * Eragon, Son of Brom (at least until it's revealed that he's the son of another, that he's Brom's son doesn't make sense) * Eragon (Son of Brom) * Eragon Bromsson * Eragon Argetlam * (feel free to add another suggestion) Some of the reasons: * Eragon I is also a character. * If it stays, the article can't be "in-universe" (but I'm not sure it has to in this wiki, but it's strongly recommended on the Marvel and DC Comics wikis), that the article has got information as it was told by another (probably someone omniscient) character from Alagaësia. * The current title sounds just... weird. The Clever Guy (Talk • ) 19:14, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Vote on new name Eragon Shadeslayer #Would probably be one of the more suitable ones unless a real last name is revealed. G.He(Talk!) 23:50, 22 June 2007 (UTC) #Agreed. The Clever Guy (Talk • ) 05:55, 23 June 2007 (UTC) #I agree too. Eragon, Morzan Son doesn't fit because it's not proved yet and Eragon Argetlam doesn't fit either because Argetlam isn't a special name. All the riders were called Argetlam while really few of them only two or three I think were called Shadeslayer. Arya14 (Talk) #I to think this is best because it is what he is called in the books a lot ~ Daniel 03:44, 22 November 2008 (UTC) #I strongly vote for this one because having his last name listed on here as Bromsson is a huge spoiler for those who have not read Brisingr. I myself saw it before I finished Brisingr. Shadeslayer itself is a spoiler for the first book. But if a last name must be used, I'd say this one.JesusFreakForReal 06:08, 2 December 2008 (UTC)JesusFreakForReal Eragon Argetlam Eragon Morzanson (and its variations) Eragon is not Morzan's son. Jedi Striker, 17:51, 6 November 2009 (UTC) Movie information in infobox Here is probably not the best place to say this because it applies to many other articles, but are things like 'Hair color: Brown (Blonde in the film)' really needed in the infobox? The film is only an adaptation, and not really 'canonical'. Also, I don't know the FA standards on here, but after scimming through the article I've found many spellings mistakes and things that need to be rephrased. ''Drewton'' 14:40, 13 May 2008 (UTC) *Eragon in the film, he looked too pretty for a medieval farm boy. I agree. The movie is not canonical. 16:42, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Speculation Removed: One reason Arya seems like a likely is because she is thought to be the next dragon rider. Saphira will most likely mate with her dragon transferring her feelings through the gedway ignasia to Eragon and the green dragon transferring his feelings to Arya. WHLfan (talk to me!) 01:04, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Name (warning: the following contains spoilers to brisingr) I noticed that the topic of the name of the article was discussed above, but this was before Brisingr was released. As it has been revealed that Brom was Eragon's father, and in Sapphira's memory, Brom calls Eragon "Eragon Bromsson", should the article be moved to this name? Nighthawk leader 07:57, 27 September 2008 (UTC) *I don't think it was a good idea to move this to eragon bromsson, as he is neer canonically referred to by this name. Eragon Shadeslayer is much better as this is what most people call him in the books. CC-2054Talk 17:58, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Actually, as pointed out above, he is canonically called Eragon Bromsson in Brisingr. It appears that, by the customs of the humans in the Eragon Universe, this is his legal name, and is consistent with the other humans in the books, like how Roran is sometimes called Roran Garrowsson. "Shadeslayer" is just a title, and I think we should go with the actual given name, rather than titles. Puragus - Talk 18:21, 1 October 2008 (UTC) okay, i must have missed that part. i just think Shadeslayer sounds better. CC-2054Talk 18:25, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I probably should have put this before the other users first. But this doesn't seem to be a very active wiki, so I didn't think anyone would really notice, or mind. Sorry about that. Puragus - Talk 18:46, 1 October 2008 (UTC) As I said on the topic above a little about voting on a name, this current title is a big spoiler for those who have not read Brisingr. I saw this article's title in the list of articles before I finished Brisingr myself.JesusFreakForReal 06:12, 2 December 2008 (UTC)JesusFreakForReal\ I vote for Eragon Bromsson because that is his actual name. Shadeslayer is a title given to him because of what he did, but there is something to remember. Not eveyone knows Eragon is Brom's son, so they would continue to call him Shadeslayer. Bromsson should be the name--Glaedr23 04:32, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :They didn't back in the middle ages like they do now. Shadeslayer and Bromsson would both considered titles. Also I think have a major spoiler given away in the title is not a good idea-- 02:31, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Please explain Can someone explain to me why we don't use the picture of Eragon in the movie Eragon as the title picture? I know it's not really them but it's the way the director of the movie protrayed him as, also Paolini said he liked the movie and had nothing against how Eragon looked.--Glaedr23 04:35, 7 December 2008 (UTC) This wiki is about the books, not what Christopher Paolini likes. He also likes LOTR; should we put a picture of Frodo there? 16:33, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I think it makes more sense to use a movie picture instead of fanart as the main picture, since a movie picture is a real picture. You could argue that in the movie, Eragon doesn't look like how he's described in the books, but still. In my opinion, the best movie picture would be either Image:Eragon3.jpg or Image:Eragonblue.jpg. CrystalYoshi (I know my username's wierd, I started Wikia on a Mario-related Wiki) What makes the movie more real than the fanart? 22:07, 14 February 2009 (UTC)